An Unlikely Friend
by FlameNight
Summary: Kaname has the whole vampire council hunting him. All his old friends cannot be trusted. So who better then to trust your enemy?
1. Chapter 1

"Kuren!" Zero shouted, "What the hell are you doing out of class?" Zero walked over to where Kaname was currently talking to Yuki, damn pureblood, thinks he can get away with anything.

Kaname slowly turned around and glared at Zero, Zero blinked in surprise. Usaully Kuren just ignored his rudeness. So why did he look so hostile all of a sudden? Mentally Zero shook his head, why the hell should he care?

"Yuki," Kaname said, still glaring at Zero. "Do you mind leaving me alone with Kiryu for a moment, I wish to speak to him in privet."

"O-of course Kaname-sempai," Yuki stuttered, and walked away, but not before she shot Zero a 'don't be rude to him' look. Zero just rolled his eyes, he was going to be rude to Kuren no matter what Yuki said. After all they were enemies.

"What do you want Kuren? I have rounds to do and I don't have time to deal with-" Zero gasped as he was slammed into a tree, hard enough to knock the breath out of him. Zero reached for the gun but before he had the chance Kaname had sent it flying, breaking the chain. Zero looked up to meet freakishly calm and beautiful eyes. Wait, what the HELL? Since when has he thought Kuren's eyes were beautiful?

"Why are there bite marks on Yuki's throat?" He asked calmly. Zero cursed in his mind. Fuck, he had forgot that Kuren would be able to smell the blood. Wow, he must be really tired today if he was forgetting stupid stuff like this.

"I don't have to explain myself to you Kuren," Zero snarled, his throat starting to burn with bloodlust. Damn it! Why did Kuren's throat have to be so damn close?

Kuren leaned in close his face inches from Zero's. "Actually you do, for I am the one who is allowing you to live."

Zero snapped, he was getting tired of that same threat. "Why, Why the hell are you letting me live? All the threats to Yuki are gone so why don't you just kill me and get it over with? Or do you enjoy watching me suffer? And don't you dare say it's because Yuki would be sad, you and me both know that she wouldn't give a damn if I die now. She has you."

Kuren stared at Zero in surprise. Then smiled . "I have my own reasons for letting you live and if you want to believe that I enjoy seeing you suffer then go ahead I don't care." And with that Kaname left.

Zero cursed. His throat was burning now, but he would never go to the pureblood for blood. He may not have much, but he does have his pide.

"Zero-kun!" A voice yelled from behind him.

Zero silently groaned. This night couldn't get any worse. He turned around in time to see Chairman Cross almost fall. Zero rolled his eyes. This guy used to be a hunter?

"Zero-kun, the association called they have a job for you!" Cross paused and looked over Zero's shoulder. Cross frowned. "Zero, why is your gun on the ground?"

"None of your business. Where do I have to go?" Cross handed Zero a piece of paper. As soon as Zero ahnd the paper safely in his hand he turned and out and haeded towards the school gates.

Once he was off school grounds he looked down at the paper. And sighed, another level E. The paper crumped up in Zero's hand as he bared his fangs at nothingt in paticular. Why do the damn purebloods have to keep om biting people? And why do th hunters have to be the ones that clean up after them? God knows that the purebloods areperfectly capable of cleaning up after themselves.

"Hunter" Zero's head snapped up when he herd a voice calls his name. A man dressed in black walked out from behind a building. Zero's senses screamed vampire at him. But this wasn't just a normal; vampire this was a pureblood.

"What do you want vampire?" Zero snarled. Damn, if it wasn't one pureblood it was another!

THe pureblood smiled," I was wondering if you knew were a pureblood named Kaname Kuren might be hidding?"

"Why the hell do you want to know?" Zero knew that he shouldn't talk to a pureblood like that. But he just didn't care.

"Well, if you must know. I am going to..." THe vampire paused for a moment, as if looking for the right word. But seemed to give up after a moment. "I'm going to, take care of him."

In other words, he was going to kill him. Zero thought he would be relieved that someone was finally going to take care of that stupid Kuren. But instead he felt anger and protectiveness at the thought that someone might hurt Kuren. He felt his eyes glow red, not in bloodlust, but in anger.

"Can't let you do that." Zero growled reaching for his gun. As soon as he had it pointing at the purebloob he pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened.

The gun was emty.

THe pureblood laughed. "You stupid level D, you dare point a gun at me?" THe pureblood started to walk towards Zero, his eyes glowing a blood red.

Zero put his gun away, it wasn't going to help him now. There was only on thing he could do.

He ran.

He swollowed his pride and ran. What good was pride if you were dead?

He reached the end of the block before he turned around. There was no sign of the pureblood. Then he herd a laugh from behind him. Zero spun around.

The last thing he saw was the pureblood lifting his arm. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh" Zero groaned as he started to wake up. He throat felt like it was on fire. He slowly sat up up.

"Shit!" He swore as he looked around, there was no sign of the stupid pureblood.

Zero started to get to his feet, but was stopped when a blinding pain shot through his side. He looked down. THere were five long, deep cuts along his side.

Zero was interupted from his thoughts when the smelled blood coming from the direction of the academy.

Zero shot to his feet, nearly blacking out, and started to run. Zero reached the school in ten minutes. By the time he was dizzy with blood loss. The only thing that kept him running was the smell of blood. Pureblood. Kurans blood.

He started heading into the forest, thats where the smell of blood was strongest. He swore again. Why did it always have to be the fucking forest.

"Kuran!" Zero shouted as he burst through the clearing.

Both purebloods were covered in blood. Kuran turned and met his eyes for a brief moment, silently he shook his head. The meaning was clear 'Stay out of this'.

Zero snorted. Since when did he listen to anybody? He looked down at his gun and swore. He had forgotten that it was empty. He looked back up, the pureblood was stalking towards Kuran.

Without think Zero pulled out his gun and threw it at the purebloods head as hard as he could.

It hit the pureblood in the jaw. THe pureblood turned it's hate filled eyes to Zero and lifted his hand.

Zero closed his eyes and perpared for the blast that would lickely kill him.

Nothing happened.

Zero opened his eyes. Kuran had the pureblood by the throat. Kuran leaned in close and whispered something in the purebloods ear that made his eyes go wide with terror. Kuran stared into eyes seeming to drink up the purebloods fear. And shoved his hand into the purebloods chest, ripping his heart body turned to dust.

Kuran turned towards him. His eyes immediately focused on him. Zero ahn't noticed until now that he was on his knees. Blood still dripping from his side.

In a blur Kuran was at his side. His arms wrapped around him. Zero struggled to focus on his face.

"Kiryu, I have one question. Why did you thry to stop the pureblood?"

In his half conscious state Zero didn't have enough strenth to lie.

"I don't want to lose you."

The last thing he saw was Kuran smile. Much better sight then last time. 


	3. Chapter 3

Why, why did Kiryu not want him to die? Was it because of his blood? Kaname rejected the thought as soon as he thought it. Kiryu's never cared about his blood. Speaking of blood, Kiryu was losing alot of it.

Kaname leaned down and licked the wounds on Kiryu's side, stopping them from bleeding. Then he brought his hand up to his neck and cut it. Leaning over Kiryu he tenderly lifted Kiryu's head to his throat. He felt the hunter stir in his arms, seconds latter he felt fangs sink into his throat. Kaname sighed in relief, Kiryu would not die. He would make sure of it.

"Another reason to kill you." A voice said from behind him.

Kaname slowly turned his head. Standing there was Asato Ichijo.

"Why do you want me dead?" Kaname asked as calm voice. Shifting his body protectively over Kiryu's unconscious body.

Asato smiled. "You will find out soon. But, if you give me the boy I will consider sparring your life."

"Never" Kaname vowed. Kiryu had tried to save his life, so in return Kaname would save his.

"Fine, I'm going to go talk to my grandson if you don't mind." Asato smiled.

"Of course not." Anything to get him away. "But we are not finished this conversasion."

"Yes, I'm afraid we are."

As soon as he was out of sight Kaname relaxed.

"Guys an asshole." Kiryu mumbmbled agianst his throat. He groaned and pushed himself away from Kaname.

"What the fuck did he mean by 'another reason to kill you'?" Zero asked getting to his feet. His side didn't hurt as much now, but it still was tender.

"A pureblood's blood is extremly valuable, and by allowing you to drink my blood I have broken a law." Kaname explained slowly as if it was obvious.

Zero snorted. "Damn, you vampires are really fucked up. I mean, who the hell cares about blood?"

Kaname shook his head. If Kiryu had said that to a different pureblood he would be dead in seconds.

"Kuran, don't you think that you should go and see what that vampire asshole is doing?" Zero asked looking in the direction of the Moon Dorms.

"Yes I should. And you should go rest, your wonds were deep and not full healed yet." Kaname turned around and started heading toward the Moon Dorms. But then remembered something that Kiryu had said.

"Kiryu?" Kaname called, the hunter turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Before you fell unconscious I ahd asked you why you had tried to stop the pureblood and you said you didn't want me to die. Why?" Kaname carefully watched Kiryu's reaction. THe hunter flinched.

"Because Yuki would be sad." Zero turned around and walked away.

Kaname felt the unfamilar feeling of tears stinging his eyes. He shook his head and started walking again. Why was he so surprised? And why did he feel like crying at Kiryu rejection?

Kaname scowled, annoying feelings. They only got in the way.

"Kaname-sama" Kaname looked up and saw Takuma Ichijo standing there. His grandfather was no where to be seen.

"Yes Ichijo?"

Ichijo face hardened. "You shared your blood with Zero."

"Yes."

"You do relize that you have broken one of the most important laws."

"Yes."

Ichijo looked away. "I am sorry Kaname-sama but I cannoy support you on your desision. My grandfather has asked everyone to report to him every week, and tell him if you allow Kiryu to bite you, if you do, you will be punished. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

Without another word Ichijo, Kaname's only true friend, turned his back on him and walked away.

Kaname stood in the exact same spot that Ichijo had left him. What was he to do now that his friends were now his enemies?

Kaname spun around and with vampire speed, ran to the Sun Dorms. There was only one person he trusted now.

Zero Kiryu.

* * *

><p><strong>See? I promised I'd make it longer. <strong>

**I'll start working on the next chapter as soon as I can! **

**Keep the reviews coming! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"What the hell Kuran?" Zero snapped as Kaname barged into his room. Zero quickly picked up his gun and pionted it a Kaname.

"I need your help." Kaname said quickly before Zero could shot. Zero froze. Why the hell did Kuran need his help.

"Okey, what do yu need help with?" Zero asked warily.

Kaname took a deep breath. "The entire vampire council is after me, they want me dead and I din't know why. They have turned the night class against me. All of them have to report the Asato Ichijo and tell him if I ever let you feed on me again. In other words, your the only one I trust and that can help me. So please, help."

Zero stood there shocked, the pureblood was begging _him_ for help? Holly shit, hell must have frozen over. And what good could he do? He was a level D, he had no powers just a gun. So he couldn't help even if he wanted to. But seeing that almost desperate look on an almost always calm pureblood, Zero found that he could say no.

Zero sighed," Okey Kuran, I know I'm going to regret this but, how can I help?" Zero hard Kuran let out a relieved sigh.

"Well first we're going to need to get some sleep. Tomorrow we'll make a plan." Kaname started to head towards the door. Heading back to the moon dorms.

"Look, Kuran, you can't head back to the Moon Dorms, your surrounded by enemies there, so don't you think it would make more sense if you just stayed here?" Zero saw the shocked expression on Kurans face and sighed. Did the stupid pureblood think that he was so mean that he would make him stay with his enemies?

Kaname smiled, a tired relieved smile. "That would be great Zer-Kiryu kun."

Damn, why did the pureblood have to smile at him like that? "Well then hurry up and get to bed, I'm tired of taking." Zero marched over to the bed and dropped onto it, making it groan.

Kaname hesitated, the bed was big enough for two people. And it was rude to take Zero's bed. But how would Zero react if he offered to share the bed with him? Oh well, one never knew until they tried.

"Kiryu-kun, the bed is big enough for two people, if you would like to share?"

Zero froze on the couch. "No, I'm good here."

Kaname nodded. He was not surprised Kiryu had refused. So he just sighed and got into to the bed. A few moments latter he felt the bed dip beside him. He slooked over and saw that Zero had joined him, when Kiryu noticed him looking he grunted,"The couch is to hard to sleep on."

Kaname smiled, Kiryu was starting to trust him.

**The next day.**..

Zero groaned as he sat up, damn, he hated mornings. He looked over to see Kaname was still asleep. Good, he had time to get some coffee.

Five cups of coffee latter. Zero was sitting in the kitchen when Kaname walked in, the pureblood looked half asleep.

"Good morning Kiryu." Kaname murmured. "May I have some coffee?"

Zero nodded and jerked his head in the direction of the coffe pot, Kaname walked over, poured himself a glass then sat across from Zero.

"So Kuran, whats the plan? Are we going to go talk to the council or something?" Zero took a spip of his coffe.

Kaname's eyes flared red then he said in a deadly voice," We will kill them all."

Zero choked on his coffee.

* * *

><p><strong>KANAME'S GONE MAD! <strong>

**Just kidding Kaname's just pissed, and I don't blame him. **

**Thanks for the reviews, you rock!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, you know I'm all for killing the entire vampire council. But why do you want to? I thought all you vampires got along." Zero asked, taking the offered napkin from Kaname, Zero had spilt his coffee everywhere.

"I would have never concidered killing the entire council, but this time they went to far." Kaname nearly growled, his eyes still red. Zero winced those eyes reminded him of- He shook his head sharply, now was not the time to go strolling down memory lane.

"If you decide to help me, I will try my best to make sure you don't get killed. But I cannot garentee that you will not be hurt.I will understand if you decide not to help me." Kaname's eyes burned into Zero's.

"Fuck that. I agreed to help you and I will. Besides, I'm pissed at the council. They almost killed me!" Zero snapped. If the fucking pureblood thought he was going to chicken out now. He was wrong.

"So when do we-" Zero started but was interupted when Yuki barged in.

"Kaname-sama! The vampire council is here!" Yuki said urgently. Zero looked at Kaname eyebrows raised, the question was clear 'do you want me to come?'

Kaname slightly shook his head. He would deal with this by himself. He turned to Yuki.

"Yuki, can you please take me to them?" Kaname said calmly, well as calmy as he could under the circumstances.

"Of course Kaname-sama please follow me," Yuki then turned and left, taking Kaname with her.

Zero sat there for a few moments in silence. The silence was broken by the sound of his phone ringing. He pushed the talk button and brought it up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Zero, its Aido, Kaname needs your help."

"What why?"

"The vampire council is not here to talk to him, their here to kill him." Aido sounded paniced.

"How do you know?" Zero was already getting up and grabbing his gun.

"I overherd Ichijo and his grandfater taking."

"Bye." Zero snapped his phone shut. He ran to the window and jumped out, landing with a soft thud. He took of towards the gates of the school, thinking that Kaname would be there.

Zero was halfway there when suddenly he was surrounded by vampires. Level E's. Ten of them. THe one in frount snarled and lunged at him. Zero shot his gun, hitting the level E right in the chest. Turning him to ash. Then four more rushed at him. He fired his gun, killing three, wounding one. Quickly the remaining six surrounded him. Zero brought his gun up and pulled the trigger. THe gun clicked but nothing else happened. Zero swore, this was the second time this had happened to him.

All the level E's rushed at him. Zero hit one inthe head knocking it unconscious. Before he could attack then next one, one of them got close enough to him and bit. Zero jerked his neck away, the vampires fangs tore his the.

Zero gasped in pain as one of the remaining level E's lashed out at his leg, breaking the bone. Zero collasped. He had no idea what to do now, he was out numbered and had no weapon. What was he to do?

Zero's head snapped up as he head the sound of fighting in the distance. Kaname. Zero had forgotten about Kaname, he was the only reasonhe was out here. And right now he probably needed his help and all he was doing wasn laying there!

Zero shot to his feet ona burst of energy. He was pissed. Zero lifted his arm amd vines shot out, one wrapped around the throat of each of the vampires. He jerked his arm. Tearing the vampire heads off.

Zero looked down at him arm. "It would have been nice to know I could do that five minutes ago." Zero grumbled. THen started to limp to wards the sound of battle when. Aido stepped out from behind a tree. Zero growled.

"What the hell are you doing here, Aido? Go help Kaname." Zero tried pushing past Aido but the noble froze his feet. Zero looked down and cursed. Today was not his lucky day was it?

A pain in his arm interupted his thoughts. Aido was injecting him with something. It was making him tired.

But before Zero fell unconscious he had to warn the blond," If anything happens to Kaname, I will kill you. Painfully." Zero slurred.

The blackness closed in.

**-Kaname-**

"Stupid vampires" he snarled as he tore anothers head off. He turned as he heard more footsteps from behind him. He spun around furious. He could smell Zero's blood and had been trying to get to him for over a hour. But more and more vampires seemed to appear out of thin air. Standing behind him was another. Kaname quickley grabbed there throat and slammed them against a tree.

"Why are you doing this?" He snarled.

The vampire smiled," If you do not know then that proves how ignorant ypu truely are."

"Why?" Kaname slammed him into the tree again. Just then a van roared past. And it smelt like Zero. Or his blood anyway. Kaname immediately dropped the vampire and ran after the van.

Kaname jumped onto the roof of the van. He sunk his claws into it and ripped of the roof. Booth vampires looked up in surprise. THen lifted there gun pointing them at Kaname.

They didn't even have a chance to shoot.

Kanames breath caught at the sight of Zero covered in blood, bone sticking out from his leg. Kaname gently lifted him into his arms and jumped of the van before it ran into a tree.

When he got back to the place were he had been questioning the vampire, he found his answer written in blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Aren't I so mean? <strong>

**I think I might be being a little mean to Zero. I mean I made him be attacked by vampires and have a broken leg. **

**I think I'm going to start being mean to Kaname. Mwahahah**

**Sneak peak: **

_**Kanames heart stopped beating for a moment as he read the message. Why? Why would they want such a thing? What did he ever do? And how was he going to protect everyone? **_

_**There was only one answer to Kaname's question. **_

_**He had to leave and never come back, leave Chairman Cross, Yuki. **_

_**And most importantly he must leave his dear Hunter. **_

_**He gently set Zero on the ground, quickly healing the worst of his wounds. He quickly brushed a Kiss across the hunters lips. Then _disappeared_ into the night. **_

_**Never to return**_


	6. Chapter 6

Kanames heart stopped beating for a moment as he read the message. Why? Why would they want such a thing? What did he ever do? And how was he going to protect everyone?

There was only one answer to Kaname's question.

He had to leave and never come back, leave Chairman Cross, Yuki.

And most importantly he must leave his dear Hunter.

He gently set Zero on the ground, quickly healing the worst of his wounds. He quickly brushed a Kiss across the hunters lips. Then disappeared into the night.

Never to return.

**-Three hours latter-**

"Fuck" Zero groaned as he started to sit up. His leg was fucking killing him.

He looked around, he was sitting in the middle of the road. How the hell did he get here? Oh yeah, he tried to be freaking superman and save Kaname. Wait, were the hell was the pureblood? Zero looked around, and there was no sign of the pureblood. Damn, where the hell did he go now.

Zero groaned again and slowly got to his feet. Then he noticed someone had witten something in blood. But it had been smeared away. It was only then that Zero noticed that it was raining. So because of the rain all he could make out was a few words.

'Council - pure- -ct'

"Wow, that makes so much sense." Zero grumbled staggering towards the school.

When he finally reached there he saw Yuki and Headmaster Cross standing at the gates. Zero started heading towards them before he thought of something.

Were the hell had they been during the fight?

They should have been able to hear it. Hell, the whole fucking world could hear it. Unless...unless they were on the council's side.

Oh, Fuck.

"Zero, are you alright?" Yuki asked urgently. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you latter," As if you didn't all ready know.

"Come on Zero lets get you inside." Chairman Cross said, putting one hand on Zero's arm to help him walk. Zero couldn't help himself from jerking his arm away. But Chairman Cross didn't seem to care. Zero never had excepted his help before. So instead Yuki grabbed his arm. Luckly Zero managed not to pull his arm away this time.

"Come on Zero lets get you to the imfermery." Yuki incouraged. Zero's lip curled, he hated the nurse that worked there. But he had more important things to think about. Like how to get the hell out of here.

Once at the infermery the nurse immedeaitly put Zero on one of the beds and gave him some pain killers. Or at least thats what the nurse thought, Zero didn't take them because they made him sleepy. And Zero couldn't afford to be tired right now.

"So Zero what happened?" Yuki asked sitting beside him.

"The vampire council attacked Ka-Kuran." Zero said hoping Yuki didn't notice that he almost called Kuran Kaname. She didn't.

"Okay, but what happened to you?" Yuki asked. Clearly she wasn't giving up until she knew every last detail.

"I was going to go see what all the noise was, when out of no where level E's jumped out of the trees. I shot all of them." Zero said, technically it wasn't a lie, it was the half-truth.

"How?" Yuki asked her head tilted to the side.

"How what?"

"How did you kill them all? The bloody Rose only has six shots." Yuki clarified.

Zero froze," There were only six."

"Oh, Okay. I've got to go now. Get better." Yuki smiled and walked out.

Something Yuki said disturebed him. She asked how he killed them all. How did she know there were more than six? He had to warn Kaname that Yuki might be with the council. But wait, why did he 't he the one that wanted Kaname dead? And he had helped him like he agreed, so why did he care what happened to the pureblood?

Zero sighed. There was only three things he knew for sure.

1. He cared if Kaname died.

2. It wasn't because of Yuki.

3. He had to help and warn Kaname, he didn't know why, he just did.

Zero sighed again, time to go warn, and help the stupid pureblood.

Because if he didn't, he had a feeling that he would never forgive himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I've been trying to make my chapters longer. I hope I succeeded. <strong>

**Sorry no sneak peak this time**

**Thanks for the(two) reviews, I hope I get more this chapter! *hint, hint* I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible! :) **

**By the way, I have a poll on my home page and I would really appreciate it. **

**Bye **

** -FlameNight (_this whole stories by me_)**


	7. Author's note Please Read

**It might take me a while to update because I'm going to try and add more detail to my story. And to make the chapters longer, but I'll type as fast as I can so I can update.**

**Wish me luck!**

**-FlameNight**


	8. Chapter 8

"Damn it, where the hell did you go Kuran?" Zero whispered to himself. He was standing at the last place Kaname had been. In front of the school in the forest. Zero snarled and kicked a tree, how the hell was he supposed to find the damn pureblood?

"Oh, Fuck," Zero groaned. He knew one way he could try to find Kaname. He would have to ask one of the night students, but since they were all on the council's side and he didn't have enough energy to fight them. He was going to have to spy on them. Zero sighed and started heading towards the Moon Dorms.

-Five minutes later-

Zero swore silently as another branch on the tree stabbed him. He was currently sitting on one of the branches outside the window of the Moon Dorm. So far nobody had even mentioned Kaname. Fuck, that probably wasn't a good sign.

"It's no use spying on them, they were told not to talk about Kuran-sama," A calm voice said from behind Zero, he swore and would have fallen out of the tree if it weren't for a hand grabbing his arm and steadying him. He turned around and saw the one vampire who would never betray Kaname, Siren.

"Seiren, what the hell are you doing here?" Zero asked, he had forgotten all about Seiren. But that wasn't really that surprising, nobody really noticed Seiren. She was to damn quiet.

"The same thing your doing Kiryu, trying to find out were they might have taken Kuran-sama," Seiren explained in her expressionless voice."Now if you don't mind Kiryu, could we please go some where else? Perferably where the night class can't here us." Seiren then jumped out of the tree. Zero glanced down, it was a long way dow. Usually he could have jumped easily but his leg still hurt. So he did the smart thing and climbed down. When he was at the bottom Siren raised a eyebrow at him wondering why he didn't jump. Zero waved at his leg. Seiren nodded and started to lead him away from the dorm. Zero had his gun in his pocket just in case.(This time he brought extra bullets with him. Yeah, he had learned his lesson.)

They stopped when they were at least a mile into the forest and a mile away from the other night class students. Seiren turned to him and silently studyed him, she knew Kiryu wouldn't betray Kuran-sama. Kiryu may hate Kuran-sama but he had a good heart and would never betray anybody, not even his pureblood enemy. Seiren almost smiled as Zero squirmed under her gaze.

"So Seiren where were you when Kan-Kuran was in trouble? Aren't you his bodygaurd?" Zero asked nervously. Again Seiren almost smiled, Kiryu almost called Kuran-sama by his first name. That was odd.

"I was ambushed and knocked unconscious, by the time I woke up, Kuran-sama was gone and you were in the imfermery." Seiren explained calmly. She didn't mention that she was nearly drained of blood and was still weak. She didn't want anyone to know how weak she was.

Zero nodded, he believed Seiren, though he was shocked that someone could actaully sneak up on Seiren. "Do you know where they might have taken Kuran?"

Seiren shook her head ,"I have no idea where they might have taken him, I've been waiting for you to heal enough so we can both go looking for him. I already asked Chairman Cross and all he would say was that 'He wasn't taken.'"

Zero froze ,"Wait, isn't Chairman Cross on the council's side?"

Seiren shook her head again ," He is acting like he is on the council's side so he can report to me."

Zero nodded," Okay, wait what about Yuki?" Was Yuki on hhis side or the council's? Damn, he hoped she was on his.

Seiren shrugged ," I don't know and frankly I don't care, the Cross girl is not my biggest worry right now. Kuran-sama is."

Zero nodded, and was surprised to find that it was the same with him. He didn't care about Yuki right now, he was more worried about Kaname. Which really surprised him. Didn't Yuki alwats come first?

"Okay so what the hell do we do now? Because I have know idea." Zero ran a hand through his hair watching Seiren closely. She seemed to be deep in thought.

"Well, do you know any places Kuran-sama might be?" Seiren frowned, she never payed much attention to Kuran-sama's favourite places.

"The town," Zero shrugged when Seiren looked at him,"If it was me I would head into the town, lots of places to hide."

Seiren nodded,"That makes sense, we should probably split up though, do you have a car or any mode of transportation?"

"I have a motocycle that I hid in Lily's stall." Zero smiled, that was the best hidding place ever. No one ever went anywhere near Lily. Ever.

"Okay go get it and head into the town, I'll stay here and make sure no one notices that you are gone." Seiren paused and allowed a little smile. "And Kiryu, don't crash, your one of the few allies Kuran-sama has."

Zero snorted, like he was stupid enough to crash his bike, he was about to say something to Seiren but then relized that she had already left. Zero shook his head, it was creepy how fast she could move.

Zero turned around and started to walk to the stables, trying to avoid the day class as he walked. Damn, he forgot about class.

"Hey Lily," Zero murmured to the horse as he walked in, in response Lily tried to eat his hair. Zero chuckled sometimes he thought the horse like his hair more than the hay.

Zero walked around Lily and brushed off the hay he had put on his bike in order to cover it up so no one could see it. He silently pushed it out of the stall. Once he was out he patted Lily on the head. "Wish me luck girl," Zero smiled when Lily neighed, he thought that was her way of saying 'Don't get yourself killed.'

Zero pushed his bike to the school gates, he quickley pushed the gates open and push the bike as quickley as he could. As soon as he was out of hearing distance of the school he got on to his bike and got the hell away from the school.

Zero reached the town in minutes. Probably because he was driving so fast. He parked his bike in one the the stores parking lots. Then got off and started walking around.

"Damn," Zero muttered, when he said there were alot of hiding spots he wasn't kidding. It would take hours just to search half the fucking town!

Zero froze, he quickly looked around and when he saw noboby was around tilted his head up and sniffed the air. He thought he smelled Kaname's blood but couldn't tell, the smell was too weak. But it was strong enough that he could follow it.

Zero follow the smell to an old shut down apartment building. Zero frowned well if the pureblood wanted to hide this was a good place, who the hell would think that the pureblood would hide in a place like this?

Zero walked up to he door, it was borded up. Zero rolled his eyes, whet could he possibly do NOW?

He kick the door down.

Zero stepped over the smashed pieces of the door. He had kicked it harder then he thought. Zero looked around, this place sucked, it had mice running around the floor and mold on the walls. But the smell of pureblood was stronger here.

Zero followed the smell up the stair.(Which nearly broke under his weight.) And found Kaname curled up in the courner sleeping. His neck was bleeding, and even in sleep he looked exhausted. Zero quickly dashed over to the purebloods side.

"Kaname? Kaname can you here me?" Zero asked softly shaking the pureblood shoulder. Kaname stirred and blinked up at Zero, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Z-Zero?" Kaname stuttered, he couldn't believe his own eyes. Zero had come after him!

"Yeah," Zero choked his throat tight at the sight of the bloodied and scared pureblood.

Kaname lunged at Zero burying himself in Zeros arms. Zero was surprised for a moment before wrapping his own arms around Kaname. And hugging him tightly to his chest. Kaname burowed even deeper into Zero's embrace tear leaking from his eyes.

"Oh Kaname, what happened?"

* * *

><p><strong>There, I finally finished. Yaaaay! This chapter took for ever because i didn't know what was going to happen! <strong>

**Sadly I won't be able to update for a while because I'm going to visit some family, but as soon as I get back I'll start on the next chapter! **

**Keep the reviews coming please!**


	9. Chapter 9

Kaname froze, did he want to tell Zero what had happened?No. Was he going to tell him? Yes.

"Kaname?" Zero asked uncertainly, Kaname looked up. Just now relizing that his head was resting on Zero's chest and he was burrowed against him. Kaname quickley jerked away and cleared his face of all emotion and calmy met Zero's stare. Kaname expected to find confusion or disgust, but all he found was concern and anger.

"Nothing happened Zero, I simply fell and hurt myself. I apoligize if I caused you any trouble." Kaname answered hidding behind his calm mask.

"Fuck that, if you fell, which your to graceful to ever do, it wouldn't even scratch you. And if it did you would have already healed by now. And if I'm not blind, those are bite marks on you neck. So stop lying for once in your life and tell me the truth. _now._" Zero snarled truely pissed that Kaname would think he was stupid enough to believe his stupid lie.

Kaname blinked, then shook his head. Only Zero would dare accused his of lying. Any other vampire would have believed him not matter how ridiculous the lie.

"What do you want to know?" Kaname asked sitting in front of Zero. Carefully moving his arm and rested it against his leg, hoping Zero didn't notice the careful way he moved his arm.

"Nothing right now, later your going to tell me everything but right now I'm going to go to the nearest store and hope like hell they sell first aid kits." Zero got to his feet and headed towards the stairs that lead to the door when Kaname's hand grabbed his arm. Stopping him. Zero rolled his eyes, what _now_? '  
>"Why do you care what happens to me? You could sink you fangs into my neck and drain me of all my blood, nobody would care." Kaname asked, watching Zero's face the whole time so he saw when Zero rolled his eyes. Why was the perfect so irratible?<p>

Zero shrugged Kaname's arm off and headed towards the door. Why the hell did Kaname think that Zero _wanted_ his blood? And what did he mean nobody would care, had he forgotten about Seiren? Stupid pureblood.

"I'll be right back, try not to _fall _while I'm gone would ya." Zero shouted over his shoulder as he walked out the door. Still thinking the pureblood was stupid.

-Kaname-

Kaname sighed and brushed his bangs out of his face and limped back towards the room he had been hidding in. Why was Zero helping him? Kaname had thought the perfect had hated him. So why was Zero suddenly being friendly, or at least as friendly as Zero could be. what had he done to earn such kindness?

Kaname sat down near the window looking and listening for anyone. Sadly his senses were dimded due to the amount of ani-vampire drugs in his system. And because the vampires that had attacked him had drank alot of his blood before he managed to kill most of them, though some managed to excape. One of the ones that managed to excape had been Asato Ichijo. How he had ever managed to find Kaname was a mystery. One that needed to be solved.

Kaname sighed, Zero had gone to get a first aid kit when all Kaname actually needed was blood. That would heal the worst of his injuries. But Kaname would never take Zero's blood, it would be a cruel thing to do after all Zero had done for him.

Kaname sighed, what was he supposed to tell Zero? The truth? That would be the best thing to do. So as soon as Zero came back Kaname would tell him everything. And hope Zero would help despite the danger.

-Zero-

Zero swore as he walked out of the store with the first aid kit in his hand. What if Kaname needed stiches? Zero had never been good at sewing.

Oh what the hell, its not like Kaname's going to complain. And if he did, well Zero didn't really care.

What the hell had happened to Kaname anyways? Zero snorted oh ya, he _fell_. Wow, Kaname must really be out of it if he, the best lair Zero knew, told a lie so bad that even a baby could figer out he was lying. Shit the bloodsucker probably needed blood too. Shit. There was no way in hell Zero was giving him blood.

Zero walked back in the old abondened building he sniffed the air, good the smell wasn't so strong that any random vampire might sent them. Or so he hoped. He would rather avoid a fight with any stupid bloodsuckers.

"Kaname, you still alive?" Zero asked the pureblood that was now curled up in the courner and looked like he was asleep. Zero hesitated he should probably look at Kaname's wounds while the pureblood was asleep. Zero quietly walked over to Kaname and crouched beside him. Zero gently peeled Kanames shirt from his body. Zero inhaled sharply, the purebloods chest was covered in blood, why wasn't he healing? Zero leaned in closer and sniffed Kaname's blood, it smelt of anti-vampire drugs. Shit that ment the bloodsucker was going to need blood. Zero sighed then placed his hand on Kanames shoulder gently shaking him awake.

Kaname moaned lightly before opening his eyes," Wha-" Kaname gasped, Zero's neck was pressed to his mouth, Kaname could feel the blood just underneth the skin. He felt his fangs come out.

Zero inhale sharply at the sensation of fangs against his throat. He squeezed his eyes shut.

Kaname felt Zero tense, reluctatly he drew away, but before he could get far Zero's hand grabbed his head and pressed him against his throat agian. Kaname swallowed.

"A-are you sure?" Kaname would never bite Zero if he didn't want him to.

"Well, if we're going to take down the vampire council your going to have to be in best health." Zero snapped, trying to cover up his nervousness."So hurry up."

Kaname licked Zero's neck a few time before carefully sinking his fangs into Zeros neck. Kaname inhale sharply as he was drinking, Zero's blood was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted, much better then a level D's blood was supposed to taste. Kaname found himself getting lost in the taste.

Zero was surprised, he thought being bitten was going to be painful not, not pleasurable. Zero breathed heavily into Kaname's neck, he gritted his teeth together so he wouldn't do something embarassing like moan. Zero gripped Kanames shoulders, accidentally breaking the skin and drawing blood. Zero groaned, trying to resist the need for Kaname's blood.

Kaname pulled away, he had taken enough blood and Zero was clearly suffering. The smell of pure blood must be painful to resist. But wait, who said he had to resist?

"Zero drink my blood," Kaname demanded, Zero looked at him in shock, did the pureblood know what would happen?

"If we create a blood bond, you will be able to use my powers if I let you, also we willl be able to tell if one of us is in danger." Kaname said quickly, seeing the doubt in the hunters eyes.

Zero nodded, it was the smartest thing to do right? He leaned forward and sink his fang into Kanames flesh, this time he did moan, the taste was intoxicating, the more he drank the more he wanted it. He felt Kaname tremble in his arms.

_"Zero." He herd Kaname voice in his head._

_"What the hell, we can talk like this? Now this is serioudly Fucked up." Zero tried to pull away but Kanames hand on the back of his head stopped him._

_"Wait I need you to see something."_

_The next thing Zero knew was he seemed to be looking threw Kaname's eyes, he knew that because he could see himself in Kaname's arms._

_He looked up, there was the message written in blood, onlt this time all the letters were there._

_"The council is hunting down all the purebloods so that they will be extincted."_

_"What why would they do that?" Zero snarled to Kaname in his head._

_"I have no idea."_

_"But wait, why did that pureblood attack you?"_

_"He attacked me so he could drink my blood and get my powers so he could better defend himself." Kaname sounded freakishly calm._

_"So not only do you have the vampire council after you, all the purebloods are after you too?" Zero asked, this situation was worse than he thought._

_"Yes," Kaname answered, still calm, but Zero could tell that it was just an act. The pureblood was terrified._

_"Shit." _

* * *

><p><strong>ITS FINISHED! This chapter I mean, not the whole story, I hope you enjoyed it. Keep on reviewing <span>PLEASE! <span>**

**Brookie Cookie17: **I'm glad you like what happening, I hope you continue to like this story. :D

**ben4kevin: **Awesome guess. I think Asato is going to be the main problem for Kaname and Zero...Maybe. XD

**Sonzia Taz: **I`m glad my the chapter was less confusing and you liked it. :D


	10. Chapter 10

_"So not only do you have the vampire council after you, all the purebloods are after you too?" Zero asked, this situation was worse than he thought._

_"Yes," Kaname answered, still calm, but Zero could tell that it was just an act. The pureblood was terrified._

_"Shit." _

* * *

><p>Zero jerked away from Kaname, about to yell at the stupid pureblood for going off on his own and putting himself in unnecesary danger. But one look at the purebloods eyes stopped him. The pureblood looked calm and composed but Zero could see the almost lost look in his eyes. How could Zero yell at the pureblood in the state? He couldn't, Zero knew he was one of the only people that the pureblood trusted enough to look so lost around, no matter how hard the pureblood tried to hide it. Or maybe Zero was the only one who paid enough attention to the pureblood.<p>

Zero crushed the pureblood to his chest, he didn't know why he was so desperate to comfort the pureblood. All Zero knew was that he couldn't bare to see that look in Kaname's eyes.

Kaname froze, out of all the thing that he had imagened Zero to do it wasn't..._hug_ him. He thought Zero was going to be mad, or worse just get up and walk away. Kaname wouldn't have stopped him, anyone else would have left. Maybe...maybe he should convince Zero to leave. It wasn't safe for the perfect here.

"Zero you should leave," Kaname mumble against Zero's chest. He wasn't even sure if the hunter had heard him, but he could bring himself to pull away from the perfect's embrace.

"No, I shouldn't." Zero said, still wondering why he was hugging a pureblood, or why it should feel so comforting. The ex-human had barely even heard the purebloods words.

"Yes you should, if the council were to get their hands on you, you wouldn't stand a chance. Look at me for example, the council caught me, a pureblood and nearly killed me. Imagine what they could do to you, a ex-human." Kaname hated comparing their ranks but it was the only was he thought he could convice the stubborn hunter.

That got Zero's attention,"Well excuse me for trying to fucking help you! I maybe a _stupid_ ex-human but I can still fight as good as any of those stuck-up bloodsuckers."

"I didn't not mean to offened you," Kaname said quickly."I simply ment to warn you of the dangers you would face helping me. I swear." Kaname mentaly groaned, all the ex-human had was a gun, and the stubborn perfect was never going to listen to the pureblood. Kaname blinked, or did the hunter have more? Where Zero had fought there were odd vines around the area. They were handing limp where the vampire dust had been.

Kaname pulled away from Zero so he could watch his face, although for some strange reason it pain him to do so. "Zero, when you where fighting the level E's did anything strange happen?"

Kaname carefullly watched Zero's expression and saw when the hunter turned wary,"What do you mean strange?" Zero asked.

Kaname riases his eyebrows,"Do you not trust me enough to tell me what happened when you where fighting the level E's?"

Zero sighs,"Well-" Zero froze, why was Kaname so determined to find out what happened?

_He wants to use you. He knows what happened he just wants you to attmit it, so when he betrays you, you'll be humiliated._

Zero shook his head, why would Kaname do that? He has no reason.

_Or maybe he's going to make a deal with the council and give the council you as long as they don't kill him_. The voice whispered.

_NO!_ Zero screamed in his head.

As soon as Zero deined the whisper a searing pain went through his skull. Zero gasped in pain and fell back gasping for breath, it was like something was choking him.

"ZERO," He distantly heard Kaname yell. But before he could say anything, he fell unconcious.

Zero groaned, he felt like his head was going to explode. He slowly blinked his eyes open, he could tell it was night outside. Suddenly his gaze was filled with the purebloods concered eyes.

"How do you feel?" Kaname asked urgently, it had been tree ours since Zero had passed out. The pureblood had been worried sick. He had no idea what had happened or if the hunter was going to be okay. Finally the pureblood had slit his rist and allowed some of his blood to drip down Zero's throat and hope that helped.

"Like shit," Zero groan as he tried to sit up. Zero nearly fell back down but Kaname's arm around his waist had helped him stay sitting.

"What the hell happened," Zero put his head down trying to control his breathing, he fel like he might puke.

"Actually that was what I wanted to ask you," Kaname said absenty, he was trying to see the hunters eyes so he could tell wether or not it had been the bloodlust that had made Zero pass out.

Zero sighed, so neither of them had any idea what had happened. Maybe he had just gotten faint from bloodloss, or maybe it was because he was exhausted. Yeah one of those were probably the reason, or maybe both.

Kaname frowned, Zero's eyes wern't even a little red, which meant he hadn't passed out from blood loss. Kaname sighed, the hunter and him couldn't catch a break could they? Something bad always had to happen to them didn't it?

Zero shook his head, it didn't matter. He felt fine now, the headache was gone so he should just forget about what happened and focus on the fact that Kaname had practically all the vampires in the world after him.

"Do you have any idea's on what we're going to do? I mean we can't just keep on hidding. We're going to have to do something about the council, and all the purebloods in the world. " Zero mentally groaned, their situation sounded worse when you said it out loud.

Kaname woundered whether or not Zero noticed that he had said 'we' not you. Kaname looked at the hunter, it looked like he was waiting for the pureblood to say no, Kaname had stopped listening after the perfect had said 'we'.

"Ummm," Kaname said.

Zero raised an eyebrow,"You weren't listening we're you?"

"I apoligize, my mind was on other things," Kaname murmurred. The hunter just rolled his eyes in response.

"I asked if you had any idea's on what we're going to do about the council and all the purebloods." Zero said slowly, mocking the pureblood. "Did you here me that time?"

Kaname glared at the ex-human, but seceretly he was surpised that the perfect could joke in a time like this.

"Well I suppose we could attack," Kaname said doubtfully, truely he had no idea what they we're going to do. Usually he had a plan for everything. But for some reason he couldn't come up with a plan at the moment.

Zero snorted,"Ya, why don't we go and practically attaack the whole vampire world? What could possibly go wrong?" Zero asked sarcastically. Did the pureblood thinkl he was so invisible that he could take on all the vampires and live? Or did the pureblood have a freaking death wish? Or both?

They remained silent for a few moments. It was Zero who broke the silence, claiming that he was hungery.

"I'm going to get something to eat, what do you want?" Zero asked getting up and groanig, his legs had fallen asleep adn his back hurt from laying on the hard floor.

"I'm not hungery, but thank you for the offer," Kaname murmurred, seeming to be deep in thought.

"I don't care wether or not your hungery, your going to eat. So you have three seconds to tell me what you want or I'm grabbing you whatever I want," Zero growled, here he was trying to be nice and the stupid pureblood was being stubborn.

"Well?" Zero snapped.

Kaname didn't answer.

Zero sighed and crouched in frount of Kaname, he could tell something was wrong but he didn't know what. Zero put two fingers under the purebloods chin, tipping his head up so he could see his face. Zero blink, the could only see one of Kaname's eyes and it was red.

"What the hell are you thirsty again already?" Zero scowled when Kaname shook his head. If the pureblood wasn't thirsty then what the hell was the matter? Wait, they had a blood bond now which meant that he could tell what the pureblood was feeling. Zero tried to find out what th e pureblood was feeling. Zero frowned, he was getting nothing.

"Kaname..." Zero trailed off wairly, what the hell had made trhe pureblood so cold?

"Zero," Kaname asked in a fake calm voice.

"Yeah?" Zero asked watching the pureblood for any sudden movements.

"What happened to Yuki?"

Zero silently swore, shit he had forgotten about Yuki.

"Ummm, well I'm not really sure," Zero frowned, weren't there more important things to thik about than Yuki.

"You should know, didn't I say the only reason your alive was to protect Yuki?" Kaname asked his head still down.

Zero blinked, what the fuck? "What the hell is your problem?"

"You," Kaname snarled.

Zero pushed down the helpless rage that was trying to maker its self known. Why would Kaname sudddenly say that? Unless, damn what there was something Zero needed to remeber but he didn't know what it was.

Suddenly Zero lunged forward and forced Kaname's head up. He snarled, One of the pureblood eyes were red and the other blue. Rido.

Kaname's body which was now being controled by Rido, suddenly jerked forward slaming the hunter threw the wall, wait mak that two walls. The walls were so weak that it was easy to break them. That didn't mean that it didn't hurt though.

Zero rolled to his feetignoring the pain in his side, and pulled the bloody Rose out pointing it at Rido.

Rido laughed, he knew the ex-human wouldn't hurt him, he was in Kaname's body. And the perfect was two soft to hurt his friend Kaname.

"what do you want?" Zero snarled, watching as the vampire drew closer.

"I want you to go away and let me hand in my stuoid nephew," Rido smiled. Zero felt more angery than he had ever felt before.

Zero did something he swore he would never do. No matter what.

He let go of his humanity.

Zero's eyes flare red and his fangs came out. He dropped his gun and lunged at Rido claws extended. Rido was so surprised that he didn't have time to move out of the way. Zero hit him square in the chest. Sending them both flying, and slaming into the concreat wall. Zero baerly regestered the pain he was to busy holding Rido down.

"Get out of Kaname," Zero growled, Rido could barely understand him. Rido looked around and saw a metal pipe sticking out of the wall. He reached out and grabbed it and swung at Zero. But it stopped an inch from the back of the ex-humans head when vine seemed to come out of nowhere and grabbed the pipe. Rido swore and gave up, there was nothing he could do now. So he left his nephews body.

Zero watched as slowly Kanames eyes turned back to normal then slid shut. Zero put two fingers to the purebloods neck making sure there was a puse. THen he colapsed groaning. Trying to force down the blood lust.

After a few minutes Zero finally got the bloodlust under control and unsteadily got to his feet. He picked up Kaname and stumbled, half dragging half carring Kaname bacak to the room where he had slept. As soon as they were there the hunter colapsed. Instantly falling asleep.

He was so trired that he didn't even notice when vine circled the room, blocking the door and window so no one could break in and try to harm the two vampires unconcious on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I hope everyone like this chapter. Now i'm going to be nervous waiting for your reviews just in case you think this chapter sucked. I hope you didn't. <strong>

**Keep on reviewing! XD**

**Chyrop: **I'm glad you think Kaname's sexy.

**KiryuSama16: **I'll try to slow the story down a bit. :)

**fujoshii92: **I'm not sure whether or not this story is going to become rated M. I'm going to put a poll on my page so people came vote if they want it to be rated M. If a lot of people want it to become a rated M story than I'll try my best to make it one. Promise! :D

**Brookie cookie17: ** There will be more Zero and Kaname action later. XD

**Miyuki1393:** Who wouldn't be freaked out. I mean hearing voices in your head would be freaky. :P

**Sonzai Taz: **I'm glad my story's gotten better. I hope you like this chapter too. XD

**ben4kevin: **Yeah, blood bonds RULE! XD


	11. Chapter 11

Kaname groaned quietly as he started to regain concouisness. What had happened? All he had remember was talking to Zero, then...nothing.

Kaname tried to sit up, but relized that he couldn't. Something was pinning him down. Kaname looked down and saw that Zero was curled against his chest. The hunter seemed to be asleep. Kaname smiled and ran a hand threw the perfects hair. It was as soft as he thought it would be.

Kaname gently slid Zero's body off his own so he could look around. The pureblood gasped, all around the room were vines. He looked down at his arm and saw that there were vines there, he looked down and saw that his and Zero's body's seemed to be cradle by the vines. Kaname shook his head, a small smile on his lips. He had never heard of a level D devoloping powers. But, then again when had Zero ever been normal?

Kaname frowned, he smelled blood. In a blur he was at Zero's side. There were cuts on his body but the vines were acting like bandeges. And Zero didn't smell like blood, he smelt like...Kaname softly laughed, the hunter smelt like roses. The vine must act like a cover up sent also.

But were was the blood coming from. He looked down at himself, surprised to see that he was bleeding. But it didn't smell like his blood. It smelt fimillar but he couldn't figuire out were he had smelt it before.

Kaname shook his head, he would just asked Zero what happened when he woke up. Hopefully the hunter would know.

The pureblood loooked over in concern at the ex-human when he groaned in pain. Kaname quickly went to Zero's side. The perfect seemed fine, so why did he seem to be in pain? Kaname sighed and shook his head. He would figure out the answers the his questions later. Right now he was still so exhausted to was an huge effort to even keep his eyes open.

The pureblood sighed, he couldn't go to sleep now. He had already slept to much. But than again...Zero's chest did make a wonderful pillow. And he knew he was sfe around the hunter so, it wouldn't hurt just to sleep for a few moments could it? Besides the ex-human was still asleep and the pureblood couldn't get anything done until he was awake so...

Kaname quickly curled up against Zero, the perfect barely stirred. Kaname sighed happily, than frowned. Why did he feel so comfortable around the hunter who had once tried to kill him?

Must be the blood bond.

-3 hours later-(So much for Kaname only sleeping a few moments)

Zero groaned. Why did he feel so figgin' bad. Oh right, he had to be super-man and save Kaname from his evil Uncle. Zero swore quietly, his throat felt like it was on fire. Damn bloodlust, couldn't it just give him a break for once? Geuss not.

Zero opened his eyes and turned his head, and quickly turned it away and stopped breathing. Damn the pureblood was asleep against him, Zero could actually hear the blood flowing threw Kaname's vains. Zero gritted his teethe and slowly started to ease the pureblood away from him. Ya, he knew he was being preety stupid about taking Kanames blood, they had a freaking bond for pete's sake! But Zero still felt wrong about taking the purebloods scares blood when he hadn't even told Zero he could.

Just then Zero was dragged from his thoughts when Kaname stirred in his arms. Kaname's sleepy eyes blinked up at Zero in confusion. Zero gritted his teethe agian, but not from bloodlust this time.

"Zero, what is it? Whats wrong?" Kaname asked in concern, but whem the stubborn pureblood wouldn't say anything, Kaname sighed and reached for their eyes widened slightly, the ex-human was thirstly again already? How odd.

Wordlessly Kaname reach up and drew three thin lines on his neck. He watched the perfect struggle for a moment, before Zero finally gave in and bent over his neck.

Zero's breath was coming out in ragged pants, he couldn't bite the pureblood! Who knew what being possesed by Rido had done to him? But if Zero didn't drink from Kaname then he would defenity know something was wrong. Damn, no matter what he did he would hurt the pureblood... Or would he? All Zero had to do was drink slowly from the pureblood, that way he wouldn't damage the pureblood and Kaname wouldn't wonder why he had been so quick drinking his blood.

Zero was about to sink his fangs into Kaname's tender neck when a thought pierced his mind. Every time he bit the preblood he hurt him because he didn't bother to first numb the area with his slaiva. Zero felt his face flame with embarassment as his tongue snaked out and lapped against Kaname's neck.

Kaname gasped with surprise as he felt Zero's tongue against his throat. His fingers tangle tightly in Zero's hair as he started to pant. Kaname wondered wether or not Zerp knew that, since they were bonded, that the perfects every touch pleased the pureblood. The pureblood groaned deep in his throat as Zero's fangs finnaly sank into his neck.

Zero mentally swore, his plan had seemed great, except for the part were Kaname's blood tasted so-so delicious! It was almost killing the ex-human to drink slowly! Zero pulled back slightly to take a deep breath and hopefully gain some control, before biting Kaname again. This time though he heard Kaname groan. Zero's eyes widned, had he still hurt Kaname dispite his efforts not to? OR was the pureblood actually enjoying himself? Shit, Zero hated not knowing. But his question was answered when he felt Kaname's fingers slrocking his head comfortingly.

Zero slowly pulled away, making sure to lick the wounds closed so Kaname wouldn't lose anymore blood than he already had.

Kaname sighed regretfully as he felt Zero pull away, he nearly pulled Zero's head back in protest but quickly stopped himself. No need to creep the perect out more than he already probably had. Kaname sighed again, time to get back to business.

"Zero, what happened I don't seem to remember anything," Kaname asked, and frowned why was he dreading the answer?

Zero frowned, Kaname didn't remember anything? He opened his mouth about to answer, but then closed it again. Why souldn't he tell the pureblood? Kaname had a right to know, he needed to know so he could better defend himself. But, Kaname hadn't been able to defend himself the first time so what was going to make this time different? There was no sense in stessing the pureblood out more than he already was. And if Rido tried to attack again Zero would defend Kaname... even if it ment dying himself.

Zero shrugged,"I'm not sure what happened, I can't remember anything either. I thiught you would." Zero frowned trying to look confused,inwardly cringing he hated lying. But this time it was for the best. He hoped.

Kaname slowly nodded, if he hdn't remember anything than how could he expect the perect to? Kaname just shook his head, he was feeling exhausted again. "Zero we should sleep more, tomorrow we will hunt down the council and kill them all." Kaname practically snarled the last few words, he was tired of being hunted, of being the prey. It was time to become the pedator again.

Zero grinned, killing some stuck up vampires. That could be fun. Wow, he thought that hunting vampires was fun, he was so messed up.

"'Kay," Zero said around a fake yawn he wanted Kaname asleep so he could try something.

Kaname layed back down but hesitated, he felt so vanerably without the hunter beside him. He looked at Zero biting his lip, the perfect sighed and reluctantly came to lay down beside the pureblood. Almost as soon as he was laying down, Kaname rolled over and once again rested his head on Zero's chest.

In minutes Kaname was asleep. Zero gently put his hands on Kaname, on over his head, the other on his heart. THen he quietly whispered ancient words to a vampire charm. Zero could tell it was finished when he suddenly felt Kaname's emotions.

The charm would make sure that if somebody tried to mentally attack Kaname, they would actually attack Zero. Also if Kaname was hurt Zero could take the woun donto himself of could just take Kanames pain away. But then he would feel it, not that he cared. He could deal with pain, Zero had been doing so for years.

Zero bared his fangs.

_Come and get me Rido. I dare you. _

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this Chapter is so short! The next one will be bigger promise! <strong>

**P.S I have a poll on my homepage asking if I should turn this story into a rated M story. So far theres only two votes. Come on people! Please vote! XD **

Sonzai Taz**: I'm glad you like the fact that Zero and Kaname are getting closer! As you can see in this chapter there getting even more closer! Hope you like this chapter! **

KiryuSama16: **Sorry I didn't explain how Rido took control over Kaname. That will be explained in later chapters! ** XD

ben4kevin: **Yes Rido is a HUGE dxck. Lol XD **

**Please Review! XD XD XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own vampire knight.**

* * *

><p>Kaname steched as he finally awoke. He felt better, alot better. Maybe a good days sleep was all he needed. He looked over at the ex-human lying beside him. Zero was still in deep sleep. Well might as well let him get some sleep before they did something about the vampire council. Because if they failed, they would either die or be on the run for quite a while. Kaname shook his head, they would not fail, they couldn't.<p>

Kaname sighed, he was still worried about what happened last night, and why both him and Zero had woken up with multilple cuts. And had remembered nothing. How gasped in shock, the vines had vanished and now he could see the huge holes in the walls. Kaname walked over to the nearest one, there was blood on it. Kaname leaned in closer and smelt the blood. It was Zero's. Kaname scowled, was the perfect keeping something from him? Kaname sighed, the hunter would never do that to him. If Zero said he didn`t remember anything Kaname believed him.

"What are you doing?" Kaname turned around when he heard the hunter wake up. Kaname gaped, Zero looked so, so innocent when he had just woken up. Kaname shook his head, Zero had asked, a question. And he didn't want to scare the hunter with his staring.

"I'm inspecting the walls, there seem to be some holes with your blood on them," Kaname frowned turning back to the wall. "Are you sure you don't remember anything at all Zero?" Kaname asked doubtfully. How could both he and the perfect forget?

Zero winced, luckily the pureblood wasn't facing him so he didn't see. Yeah, he remembered everthing but he didn't want to burden the pureblood with more bad news. So Zero just shook his head when Kaname turned back to him. Zero hated lying but this time it didn't matter what he wanted, what mattered was the pureblood. Damn bond, it was making him all protective of the pureblood.

"Well anyways I think I have an idea on what we're going to do about the council," Kaname said, deciding that the wall could wait. Right now they had to do something. Or the pureblood was going to go mad!

Zero frowned,"I thought we were going to go kill all the vampires on the council." What was there to plan? Zero would go in there and blow all the vampires heads off. Or at least that was his plan, clearly the pureblood had other ideas.

"We will break into the council's castle and try to find out what there plans are before we do anything." Kaname sighed, Zero was underestimating the council. The council had some of the most gifted noble in the vampire world.

"We know what there freaking plans are already! There going to try to kill you!" Zero exclaimed angery, damn how could the pureblood be so calm about this!

Kaname frowned, Zero was getting awfully upset about everything. And it didn't even involve him. But something that the perfect had said had bothered him. The ex-human had said 'try to kill', how could Zero be so sure that they wouldn't kill him? Kaname maybe a pureblood but he wasn't invincible.

"Would you please calm down Zero?" Kaname asked soothingly. THe perfect huffed but otherwise seemed to calm down. And for that Kaname was thankful, the pureblood could feel Zero's anger through the bond. It wasn't a pleasent sensation.

"We will break into the council's 'santuary' and hack into their computers and go over there files and see if they have killed any other purebloods. I have a feeling their going after other purebloods because they have not tried to attack me." Kaname said, he listen carefully for Zero's reaction. THe pefect didn't react. Kaname shrugged, the ex-humans behavour was exteremly unperdictible sometimes.

Zero menally groaned, the pureblood had told him something and he hadn't heard a word of it. Shit. He was to peoccupied my the searing pain in his skull. Rido was trying to get Kaname every fucking second. As soon as Zero got his hands on that stupid blood sucker he was so dead.

"Um, what did you say?" Zero asked not meeting Kaname's eyes.

The pureblood frowned,he could tell something was wrong but he couldn't figure it out, Zero was blocking the pureblood from his mind. "Zero, are you sure your ok?"

Zero chuckled,"Yeah, as ok as I can be concidering the fact that we have the whole fucking vampire council after us, other than that I'm great." Zero rolled his eyes, neither Zero nor the pureblood was really fine at the moment.

Kaname faintly smiled, then got serious again. "Well if you are feeling well enough do you mind if we go now? The longer we wait the more chance that we will be attacked again."

Zero shrugged,"Ok, lets go."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm <span>soooooo<span> sorry this chapter is so short, please forgive me! I've been busy with stuff so I wasn't able to work on it, so I just decided to post what I had written. **

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! XD XD XD**


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight._

* * *

><p>Zero reached back and rubbed his neck. He sent a quick glance over at his pureblood helper. Kaname sat quietly not making a noise. Zero scowled, seriously, how long did it take for those stupid nobles to leave?<p>

"Here they come, be silent," Kaname whispered quietly, not risking that one of the nobles would be able to sense his and Zero's mental communication. Kaname looked at Zero out of the coner of his eye. He could tell the hunter was getting impatient by the way he was constantly moving.

They both watched quietly as the last two vampire nobles walked swiftly out of the building and to their cars. Clearly they were hidding something, if they took their cars it ment they didn't want to be noticed. Otherwise they would have gotten a driver to take them in their limo.

Zero rolled his eyes, they were horrible at acting like normal people. For gods sake, they were wearing desiner clothes and driving cars that only millionaires could afford. And the fact that they both had two of three guards didn't help either.

Kaname and Zero watched as they drove away. They waited ten minutes before climbing out of the tree they had been hidding in. Zero swore silently as he dropped to the grounfd very ungracefully. He glanced over at the pureblood who lightly jump from the tree and landed as gracefully as a cat beside him.

They both sprinted towards the giant office building, using thier vampire speed to their advantage. Within seconds they had reached the doorway. Kaname waved his hand at the handle and the door swang open with a creak.

Kaname raised an eyebrow. Zero leaned against the doorway and aimed at the secureitly camera in the corner, shotting it with his non-vampire gun. The camera shattered with the force and pieces of it scattered across the floor.

Kaname walked calmly through the door, his black cloak blowing behind him. Zero followed a few moments later after taking once last glance outside. Nobody in sight. But then why, He thought to himself, do I feel like I'm being watched?

They walked thought the hallway, the only sound was Zero breath, seeming oddly loud in the silence.

They slowly aprouched the two doors at the end of the hallway. Both were heavily locked. Kaname glanced at both doors, then swung open with a loud bang against the wall.

Zero shot Kaname a glare. Kaname shrugged, it wasn't his falt the doors were weak. Kaname raised an eyebrow.

Zero nodded and walked towards the left hand door while Kaname quickly made his way to the right. Zero looked down, the basement seemed miles underground from here. He shrugged, he wasn't getting anything done just standing there. Zero cast a quick glanced behind himself before going quickly down the stairs.

Neither one sensed the presense that was slowly following them.

Kaname glanced around as he reached the top, there were rows and rows of computers. He sighed, this was going to take awhile. He walked swiftly up to the frist computer, scanning through the files trying to find out why they wanted all purebloods dead. And who was the one killing them.

Zero scowled, how many freaking stairs were there? He glanced back up the way he had come. There was a faint light glowing from the top of there staircase, but other then that everything else was pitch black. He blinked, what was thats. He squinted, trying to figure out what he had saw.

Zero shook his head, must be the shadows.

Zero's footsteps echoed loudly in the silence as he made his way to the bottom. When he reached the bottem he glanced around, the lights overhead flickered. The had to be at least fiftly rooms down here. It was going to take him for ever to find anything of importance.

Zero wandered over to the first room on his right and glanced inside, he swore when he couldn't see anything because of the darkness. He reached down for the door handle and stuck his hand inside, when nothing shot or jumped at him, he poked his head inside and slowly made his way in.

Zero looked around, the light was on but flickering. The walls were slightly blood splattered. There was a drain in the middle of the room. Zero took a step back, his hunter instincts kicking in and screaming at him to get the hell out of there. Now.

Zero reached for the door handle, but just as his hands were on it, it slammed shut. Zero spun around, eyes searching frantically outside for what could have caused this. His hunter senses where absolutly screaming now. But this time, it was to run.

"Hello, Zero," A deep voice said behind him.

Zero slowly turned.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun duuuuun! <strong>

**Sorry for taking so long to update. My muse refused to cooperate. :)**

**Thanks for reviewing: **

**ben4kevin **

**Brookie cookie17 **

**Akane Rosery **

**NekoGirl2BusyWriting2Flirt **

**alexandra101 **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight..._

* * *

><p>Rido trailed his fingers along the blood splattered wall, slowly meeting the hunter shocked but wary gaze. He smiled, yes, it would be fun to destroy this little one who had had it impossible to attack Kaname. But he wouldn't be killed quickly, Kaname was busy upstairs, so Rido had lots of time. And lots of weapons.<p>

And invisible force slammed Zero back into the wall, chains wrapped around him, pinning him to the wall. He swore and cursed at Rido. The bloody vampire would pay for this!

Zero went pale when his gaze caught the glint of metal, he struggled to turn his head. Straped to the wall were, daggers of different sizes, guns, and objects that he didn't want to know what they were use for, but had a feeling that he would find out, and soon.

Rido picked up one of the daggers and turned back to the hunter. "Well, aren't we going to have fun," He purred, running the blade across the ex-humans chest. Drawing a fine line of blood.

Kaname glanced around himself, there seemed to be nothing here. He growled silently in annoyance as he walked to the next computer, even with his pureblood speed his could take awhile.

Kaname sighed and shook his head, maybe they weren't on a computer at all. Perhaps the council had hidden the information in a book somewhere? Kaname heart sank slightly with that thought, the information they needed could be anywhere.

Kaname walked out of the room and into the hallway, heading towards the top of the hoprefully closer to his goal.

But he was moving further away from Zero.

Zero gritted his teeth as the daggger laced with anti-hunter properties sliced across his skin again, but dispite his best efforts a groan of pain managed to escape. He desperatly reached into his mind and blocked Kaname, making sure the pureblood wouldn't come down. That would only make things worse.

"Come on, call for Kaname, he'll come running to save you, then you'll be safe," Rido purred, in frustration. The hunter wouldn't give up! Didn't hunter see that resisting was pointless? Rido consealed his frutration quickly, not wanting the ex-human to sense any weakness. He would break Zero Kiryu, no vampire could resist a pureblood , expectually an ex-human. No matter they're blood lines. It was stupid for Kiryu to even try.

Rido lifted the dagger above his head, it shinned dully in the faint light coming from the nearly dead bulb above them. Rido met Kiryu's glare with a fierce one of his own. Rido felt a smile break out on his face. Pain of this sort wouldn't work on the hunter, so perhaps the pain of another sort would work...

Rido brought the dagger down quickly, the sound of tearing fabric was loud in the silence of the room. Zero's blood splattered shirt fell to the floor, revealing his sweat cover chest to the chilled air of the room.

Zero trembled under Rido's intense gaze as it traveled over his bear chest. What the hell was he doing,Zero thought as spike of fear flashed through him. Zero quickly repressed it, he would not fear Rido! Dispite his best efforts his uncertanly showed in his gaze.

Rido smirked, looks like he found the hunters weak spot.

Rido reached forwards and trailed a finger down Zero's chest, causing the hunter to stiffen. Rido stopoped when he reached the hunters neck, resting his slightly clawed hand over the quickly beating pulse. Rido smiled.

"Mmmm," He purred. "I now see why my nephew keeps you around. Very apitizing body." Rido tightened the chains around the ex-human, making it impossible for him to fight. Then he stepped forward and pressed his hips tightly against Kiryu's, rubbing suggestivly.

Zero snarled and spat at Rido, his hate rising even higher. He struggled to angle his body away from the elder vampire, but he only succeeded in rudding against Rido. Zero was absolutly horrified to feel something poke against his thigh.

"Whats wrong?" Rido asked with fake innocence. His gaze slowly travled to Zero's neck, both of his eyes began to glow red.

"Fuc-" Zero gasped and jerked as two fangs sunk into his neck with out warning. Searing pain quickly made itself known. Zero struggled even more strongly now as flash backs to shizuka hio biting him went through his mind.

Zero's struggles slowly ceased as he stength a drained away. He gasped for breath the world started to spin and fade. In a last resort attemt he tried to control the vines, althought he knew it was useless. The chains that bound him were anti-vampire therefor any vampiric abilities were no longer useable.

A vine, no thicker than a finger appeared, it quickly wrapped itself around Rido's throat and squeezed.

Rid o jerked away, tearing the ex-humans neck. Rido watched as Kiryu struggled to stay conscious. But it had clearly taken the hunters last bit of strength to summon the vine, and staying awake was to much effort. Zero's head rolled limply to the side.

Rido cursed inwardly as he wipped his arm across his mouth. The boy had clearly been drinking pureblood, that was the only reason Rido had lost control. But, he admitted to himself, the ex-human had unusually delicious blood himself.

Rido took a step back and servayed the unconsious ex-human before him. It would be a pity, he thought, to let such a useful creature go to waste...

Without further ado, Rido released the hunter from the bonds and tossed him over his shoulder, stridding out of the room with a rather unpleasant smile on his evil face.

Kaname scowled slightly as he glanced around once more, there was nothing here, it had been a waste of-wait, what was that? Kaname thought as he spun around to look out the window. He could see a form stridding across the parking lot and to a car. A limp body was tossed into the car with silver hair.

_"ZERO!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Ummm, is this still rated T? <strong>

**Well, I updated sooner that last time! **

**Thanks for reviewing: **

_**NekoGirl2BusyWriting2Flirt **_**(Love your username!)**

_**Brookie cookie17 **_

_**blackroseBleeding13 **_

_**Miyuki1393 **_

_**ben4kevin **_

**PLEASE REVIEW! XDXDXD The more reviews the faster I update!**


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I do not own Vk _

**WARNING IN CASE YOU DIDN'T NOTICE THIS FIC IS NOW RATED M BEWARE! (Also, please review)**

* * *

><p>Zero moaned as he slowly fought back the darkness that tried to drag him back down into its inky depths. He slowly peeled his eyes open and looked around himself, he winced slightly when pain shot through his neck, reminding him of what happened.<p>

Zero struggled to sit up, but found hims arms and legs changed to a small bed. With no clothes, just a small blanket tossed over the bottem half of his body, fear shot through him, where had Rido taken him?

Zero squeezed his eyes shut and took in deep breaths, if Rido had taken him, that means he probably left Kaname. So, this was better. No matter how many times he repeated that, he was still panicked.

Rido chuckled darkly as he watched the hunter squirm, the video camerma allowing him to see every detail clearly.

Rido smiled slightly, what was he doing here and not with his new toy? Rido pushed himself up and slowly wandered in the direction of the hunters cell. This will be fun, he thought as he walked down the dark hallway.

* * *

><p>Kaname was a dark blur as he ran as quickly as he could down the building's steps, dread and fear getting stronger with every step. But just under the fear and dread, there was another more dangerous emotion slowly making itself known. Ice cold pure fury, Kaname struggled to control it, and just barely managed to as he burst through the doors of the building, not bothering to check if anyone was coming as he ran to the parking lot.<p>

Kaname skidded to a stop as he reached the spot where the car had been parked. Fear washed through him in waves as he stared at the small puddle of blood, he didn't need to check and see if it was Zero's, he already knew.

"Kaname-sama, how wonderful to see you here," A accented voice drawled out, Kaname turned and found himself surrounded by vampire nobles. All of them had their choice of weapon out. Whether it was their powers or a weapon it didn't matter. They were keeping him from saving Zero.

Kaname snapped.

All the nobles knew they were in trouble when Kaname's eyes turned completely red, barely any pupil showed anymore. They watched as Kaname's hands langened into feirce some claws, and his fangs could be clearly seen from between his teeth that were now pulled back in a fierce snarl.

They were dust before they knew what was going on.

Kaname tilted his head back and let out and inhuman raor, his sharp fangs flashing and claws biting into his hands as the small pieces of dust floated around him. One single thought was floating through his animistic mind, Rido hand taken his blood mate,_ his_!

Kaname dropped to his knees and placed his head in his hands,inhaling deeply, just barely managing to regain control of himself. Losing control woulnd't get Zero back, it would just kill people. Not that, that idea seemed so horrible at the moment.

Kaname waited untill his fangs had redeeced then slowly stood up, a determained cast to his face, he would get Zero back.

* * *

><p>Zero's bared his fangs as Rido walked into the room confidently. The fucking bastard looked to god damned smug. Wow, he manage to catch a level E, where's his freaking metal?<p>

Rido glanced at the nude ex-human hungrily, arousal already stirring. It had been to long, Rido mused as he walked over to the ex-human in order to stand over him. Goosebumps covered the hunters arms and shivers ran up and down his lithe frame, from fear or cold Rido didn't care, he was enjoying it just the same.

"So," Rido drawled as he leaned down and yanked the towel off the ex-human, smiling when he saw his prize. "Are you going to make this easy on yourself, or hard?"

Zero spat up at Rido, sadly he missed when Rido calmly stepped to the side, unsurprised. Zero watched warily as the vampire leaned down so his face was but mere inches from Zero's. Zero glared hatefully into the two different colored eyes.

"Ah, well, I do always prefer when they fight. It makes it much more satisfying when they beg for mercy," Rido purred, running a hand down Zero's flat chest. Zero flinched away, but it wasn't very sucsessful considering Zero was chained to the bed. His wrist began to bleed when the rusty chains bit at it. Zero inwardly cursed when both of Rido's eyes turned red with bloodlust.

Rido grinned,"I think you maybe to weak to feed from but, it seems your not to weak for other things..."

Rido hand shot down and grabbed Zero's length. Zero jerked and snarled, struggling not to cry out. He couldn't actually believe this was happening to him. This bloodsucker was going to rape him and he couldn't do_ anything! _He couldn't even call for help, not that he would, he couldn't let anyone find him like this, it was to humiliating!

No, Zero thought, he would do something. He_ wouldn't_ just lay here and take it like a fucking whore! No way! He would do something to hurt Rido, he wouldn't make this easy for him.

Rido sat down at the side of the bed as he watched the ex-human try to come up with a plane. Rido smirked, it would be fun to destroy this strong will hunter. Rido would teach him his place.

Rido bent down and sunk his fangs deep into Zero's shoulder, placing both hands on either side on the hunter. Zero gritted his teeth and forced himself not to cry out as Rido tore his fangs free. He felt his blood run freely down his chest as Rido followed the trail of blood with his fangs, making slight thin cuts that burned painfully.

Zero began to struggled more when Rido grabbed both of legs and yanked them apart roughly. Zero watched in silent horror as Rido unzipped his pants and pushed them down his legs. Rido's length was not exposed to the cool air, and Zero eyes. Zero felt his eyes widen even more when he felt the head of Rido being placed at his entrance.

_No, no, fuck no this can't be happening! _

Rido thrust forward and Zero screamed at the intense agony. Zero could already feel his blood running from between his legs, staining the bed below him. Zero squeezed his eyes closed tightly, fuck, he couldn't do this anymore, he needed help. He needed Kaname.

* * *

><p><strong>Um...well, I, um, hope it was okay? *Blushes* I can't believe I actually wrote that...Keep in mind that this it the first time I've ever wrote anything like this...so...Please tell me I didn't screw up <em>to<em> badly. **

**Thanks for reviewing: **

_**ben4kevin **_

_**Miyuki1393 **_

_**BloodRoseNinja **_

_**Akane Rosery **_

_**Brookie cookie17 **_

_**KyouyaxCloud **_

**Please, please, review, I need to know how I did and if I'm losing reviewers by turning this into a rated M fic. REVIEW PLEASE! **


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I do not own VK, only the plot._

* * *

><p>Zero gritted his teeth as he rolled over on the bed, the springs groaned and squeaked under his weight as he moved. He could still feel the blood and pain, but he pushed those out of his mind. Now was not the time to dwell on the past, it was time to focuse of the future.<p>

_Hey_, Zero thought dryly , _that was almost poetic. _

Zero leaned forward on the bed, resting his head in his arms, allowing his sweat covered bangs to swing into his face, concealing his expression. His back slumped slightly, but not enough so that Rido would notice just in case he was watching. Zero longed to just lay back and weep, but that was so not fucking happening. He was going to get out of here, and he was going to do it alive. There was no other option, he wouldn't_ let_ there be another option. Kaname's life depended on it.

Above him, a single drop of water seeped through the ceiling, breaking him out of his thoughts. He tilted his head back slightly, the ceiling was cover in crack. _Maybe if I'm luck it will collapse on the bastard._

Zero frowned slightly to himself, here he was, sitting and bleeding and in pain, not to mention cold- and he was worrying about _Kaname_? Jeez, he was screwed.

Zero closed his eyes, well, technically he was already screwed. Not in that way, as in the fact that he was going to die. _What do you call someone that's screwed, but now there even more screwed, double screwed? Mega screwed, all of the above? _

Zero shook his head. What was it that Rido had said?

_Rido smirked down at the twisted boy beneath him. "Don't worry," He had purred. "Your merely bait." _

It was obvious who the person was that was being baited, who else would even care?

_Dammit__ Kaname, for once, why can't you be an uncaring bastard like the rest of them? It would save everyone a lot of trouble. _

Zero sighed, Kaname wouldn't leave him, he- Zero reluctantly admitted, actually had a heart. And for some strange reason, Zero was in it. Which made Zero all the more determined to get the hell out of here so he couldn't be used against Kaname. That was the last thing he wanted to do.

Beside's, he didn't want to seem like some damsel in distress that needed to be saved ever five minutes. That was Kaname's job. Zero snickered slightly to himself.

Then, Zero's mood darken as he looked around himself, the full horror the situation finally dawning on him. He had just been r-raped, and here he was-making bad jokes to himself! Goddamn it, why the hell did he have to get himself mixed up in all of this crap?

Zero slammed his fist into the floor and swore, blood flying from his knuckles. His fangs were already out, they bit harshly into his cheek as he stood up, trying his hardest to ignore the pain and blood, and above the the goddamned_ humiliation_. That was what bothered Zero the most, the humiliation. The fact that he had gotten himself caught by the pureblood, and the fact that he couldn't and didn't do a _damn thing_, was killing him, slowly but surely.

"Come on you sick bastard!" Zero yelled, the words slightly mumbled from his fangs. "I'm not some whore you can just screw then ditch! Why don't you come and face me like a vampire! Unless your too _scared_!"

A soft popping noise coming from the camera in the corner sounded, Zero didn't bother turning to face it. He bent his head and strained his ears.

"You think you can fool me, taunting me and mocking me isn't going to do you any good. It may satisfy your useless pride, but that's all it will do. I'm centuries older then you and the vampire's your used to dealing with, I know all the tricks." The voice paused. "Now, if you'll excuse me, a have a meeting I must attend. " The microphone crackled once, then fell silent.

Zero stood silent, hand balled up by his side, chest heaving in anger. His head was bowed, his eyes blazing. He was through with this shit, he was getting out of here, and since Rido was supposed to be leaving, it would be the perfect time for a escape attempt. No, there would be no attempt, _he would get out_!

Zero turned back to the mattress and picked up the torn sheet, tearing it even more. Tying it around his hips to make sure that everything was cover, he walked over to the door. He knew there was going to be some sort of trap, Rido wouldn't release him if there wasn't. Insane the vampire may be, but not stupid.

Zero reached out, and hesitantly, he touched the handle of the door, it was cold beneath his slightly shaking hand. When nothing shocked him, he grasped the handle fully, tugging on it. Not really expecting the door to open. It couldn't be that easy.

It came off in his hands. Zero glanced down at the rusted piece of meddle, then back up again, one eyebrow raised, maybe if he was lucky, Rido had underestimated him and didn't bother to check the door, probably thinking that he would be in to much pain to do anything.

No, Zero thought, I can't allow myself to be lulled into a false sense of security, it could prove fatal.

Zero crouched down, wincing at the sharp pain. He paused for a moment to catch his breath, then peered through the small hole the handle had been in, squinting. All there was was black, probably the other handle.

Zero stuck one finger into the hole, pushing hard against the handle, it fell out clattering onto the floor below. Zero held his breath, sure that Rido had some kind of guards that would come rushing at the slightest noise.

But nothing happened, Zero sighed, allowing himself a brief moment of relief before he peeked through the whole again. The hallway beyond him was was, just faintly glowing with a dim light. He couldn't hear any footsteps or breathing.

_Well, its now or never. _

Zero back up away from the door, and preparing himself for the pain that was soon to follow, ran at the door-

_STOP! _

Zero skidded to a stop, frozen in shock...that voice, it had sounded unfamiliar.

"Kaname?" Zero asked warily.

_Yes, speak in your head. I don't want Rido to overhear us. _

"Ho-" Zero stopped, then tried again. _"How do I know its you?" _

Suddenly a strong consciousness surrounded his own, it surrounded his thoughts with a dark blanket, mentally warming him. It was, undoubtedly, Kaname.

_Zero, never block me from your mind again, and I would like to know how you did it the first place as soon as you get out. _

Zero grinned, relief flooding through him. _ And why the hell do you think I'll tell you? _

_Because I said, now, before you do something even more stupid them slamming yourself into a metal door, that would obviously break your bones. Try to find something that you can break the ceiling with. _Kaname's voice was calm, but Zero could sense a horrible anger that was waiting just below the surface.

_The ceiling?_ Zero asked, looking up and the ceiling. _How the hell would that hell? _

_Your currently underground, if you can manage to break through the ceiling, you should be able to run away. It my memory is correct, the building has an exit door just north of you. If you can get out and run that way, I may be able to eventually meet you. Or I'll send Siren. _

_Siren? _

_Yes, she found me when I was- for lack of better words, slightly crazed. She explained everything. _Zero could sense Kaname's relief at having at least on more person on his side.

Zero gazed around himself, taking in the room, trying to find anything remotely helpful. His gaze was caught on the bed, it was the only thing besides the chains in his room. He s=took a step in the direction of the bed, but gasped slightly, bending over when pain shot through him again. He rested his hands on his knees, struggling to catch his breath.

_Zero?_ Kaname's concerned voice sounded in his head. The pureblood began pushing his way into the hunter mind, struggling to find out what was wrong.

_Stop, please...I'll tell you later._ Zero half pleaded. He could feel the pureblood hesitate, then withdraw slightly from his mind.

_Fine_, the pureblood conceded. _But I will find out._ He warned.

_I know, just not now. Now I need to focus on getting myself out of here. _

Zero stood up straight after another second, then made his way over to the bed, he had no idea what would be there that could help, but it was the only thing in the room that might.

He reached down and gritted his teeth, blocking out the pain, he tipped the mattress over onto its other side.

Underneath, were two pieces of broken wood, probably once used to hold the bed a few feet off the ground. Zero grinned, still slightly breathless. Maybe, just maybe, he might get out with a little help from Kaname.

He reached down and picked up the bigger of the broken pieces. It was only sightly smaller then the bed and was, was its end was jagged. _Will this work? _He asked Kaname.

He could feel the pureblood looking trough his eyes as he examined the pieces of wood. _Yes, that should work. _

_And if all else fails, I could find Rido and stake him through the heart with it, _He chuckled, talking more to himself then Kaname, but he could feel the purebloods dark amusement.

He placed one end on it against the door, then leveled the other end to the ceiling, and thrust it up with all his might.

It slammed against the ceiling, the loud bang echoing as a crack in the ceiling formed, bigger then all the others. It slowly spread, then with more speed. Zero pressed himself tightly against the wall, dust rose up all around him as the ceiling broke, chunks of it landed in front of him, missing him be inches.

Zero coughed as he squinted through all of the dust, he was surrounded by huge chunks of the ceiling. He took one step out, and nearly tripped as some of the rubble shifted under him.

Zero reached up, grasping one of the stronger corners of the now broken ceiling, and heaved himself up, and onto the floor. He stumbled away from the dangerous part of the floor, to a part that seemed slightly more secure.

_I'm out_, Zero told Kaname, looking around himself. He glanced down, his makeshift skirt thing had survived with only a few more tears. It covered everything that needed to be covered anyway.

_Good, now go west, you shoud be able to get out. _

Zero stumbled away, inching around the giant whole in the floor before awkwardly jogging towards the west with only the purebloods sense of direction to guide him. He could feel more blood running down his legs, and prayed that Kaname didn't notice.

Then, Zero stumbled out of the building, sunlight blinding him as he fell to his knees. He looked around him, he was in the middle of nowhere, there was nothing. Only dirt and the odd trees for miles.

_Zero,_ Kaname said catching the prefects attention. _Keep running, I'll be there as soon as I can, I promise. _

_How soon? _Zero asked, getting himself to his feet once more.

_Soon, I'm not leaving you unprotected and hurt for one second longer then necessary. I will be there Zero, Rido won't get you again, I promise. _Kaname said, utter determination in his voice.

And, even though Zero's common sense told him not to get is hopes up, he took of running, believing that Kaname would find him. Because he didn't have any other choice...and because he wanted to. Desperately.

-**Kaname- **

Kaname bared his fangs at no one in particular as he sped down the highway in the direction of Zero. Kaname could sense Zero pain, and it took all his self- control not to force his way into the ex-humans mind.

But he would never do that, of course. He would ask Zero who did it, not force the hunter to tell him.

But once he knew, and he was sure it was Rido, the monster would die, no matter what. _HE. WOULD. DIE!_

A quiet snarl escaped Kaname lips as he drove even faster. Entertaining different methods of killing Rido.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm soooo sorry that took so long, please forgive me? I had absolutely no idea where to go with this chapter. I hope its okay. :) <strong>

**Thanks for reviewing: **

_**lol **_

_**Randomness-Is-My-Specialty **_

_**Ryzuya **_

_**aishayue **_

_**bloodredhead **_

_**lili974WOLF **_

_**mily-chan **_

_**XxXxdisappearingactxXxX **_

_**Brookie cookie17 **_

_**blackroseBleeding13 **_

_**Numy **_

_**BloodRoseNinja **_

_**SonzaiTaz **_

_**Miyuki1393 **_

_**ben4kevin **_

_**NekoGirl2BusyWriting2Flirt **_

**You guys are AWESOME! I thought that this story was less popular then my other story, but look at ALL THE REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! **

**As always, please read and review! XD!**


End file.
